


Seven Ways to Sunday

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: Magnus asks Alec for marathon sex. No, not a sex marathon.Marathon sex.Alec delivers, sevenfold.or: a fun, flirty, sexy PWTLSOP (porn with the lowest standard of plot) that somehow ended up at 7k wordsMagnus snuggles closer, burrowing into the warmth of Alec’s chest. “Mm, Alexander, I want to try something.”“Hm?”“I want you to fuck me through some six or seven orgasms.”“Hm, yeah, okay,” says Alec, and then he’s asleep.





	Seven Ways to Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> 7k words = 1k for each orgasm. each one deserves it! 
> 
> oh, it might help to add that in my world, ragnor lives. it's not like he shows up, but he's mentioned. just don't think that b/c of that, magnus & alec are only 1 month in. 
> 
> i'll let you go on ahead to the good stuff, but check out the notes at the end for some musings on kink negotiation.

It’s been a week-and-a-half since Alec and Magnus have been in the same room together, but that doesn’t stop Alec from taking advantage of Magnus’ shower after a long three-day hunt of a few rogue demons. It was strenuous, sure, but his exhaustion wouldn’t be so bone-deep if it hadn’t been for a prior week-long mission playing messenger and delivery boy for the New York and Newark vampire clans.

Magnus hasn't been home in a few days, off dealing with something about a disappearing spellbook in London. Alec doesn’t know the details and hadn’t asked, figuring he’ll find out from the London Institute if necessary. He drags himself out of the shower eventually, aching with every step, and basically just sets his towel on his head without making any effort to actually dry himself off.

When he emerges, Alec finds that in the hour he was melting under the water, Magnus has both portalled in and made himself tea, which he’s sipping slowly with a few chocolate biscuits on the side. 

“Um,” says Alec, because he thought he was alone and is therefore standing with a towel around his hair and not his hips.

Magnus’ smile grows into a delighted grin. “Alexander,” he purrs. “I texted you yesterday to let you know I’d be arriving back a few days early. And here I was, worried because you weren’t picking up. But I’m… very glad you haven’t been checking your phone if this is what greets me.”

Alec can’t help a tired chuckle. “My bad,” he says. He tries to drag the towel down to wrap around his hips, but ends up dropping it onto the floor instead. He looks down with blankly. What a betrayal. When Alec makes no move to pick it up, Magnus sets down his mug and approaches.

“When was the last time you ate?” asks Magnus. He tilts Alec’s chin up from where he’s been staring at the damp backstabber at his feet.

Alec honestly doesn’t know. He broke bread with the vampires to finalize their negotiations, and he’s pretty sure there was a protein bar mixed into the chaos of the last three days. But it’s mainly the effect of four stamina runes that’s allowing him to even reply right now. He groans tiredly and waves Magnus away. “I’m fine,” he smiles. “Glad you’re here.”

Magnus crinkles his eyes fondly and summons clothes from the closet onto the bed. As Alec pulls them on, he asks, “How were the clans?”

“Tiring,” Alec says. “Then there were demons at 15th and 62nd. In the subway.”

“Summoned?” asks Magnus, eyeing Alec critically. He holds out a biscuit. “You need to take better care of yourself on missions like these.”

“Thanks, mom,” grumbles Alec, and takes the biscuit. He chews on it defiantly. “And we don’t know yet. Jace is working on it, but I have the night off.”

Magnus laughs. “Alexander, it’s 3 in the afternoon. It’s still light out.”

Alec stares at the window like it’s personally offended him. “Fuck off,” he says, for lack of anything better.

Magnus rolls his eyes and nudges Alec onto the bed. He closes the curtains with a flick of his wrist. “Come on, let’s sleep,” says Magnus, gently. “I’m tired, too.”

In the dark, Alec can’t help the yawn that overtakes him. He hardly makes it under the covers before his brain starts shutting down even further. “How was London?” he manages to ask.

Magnus hums lightly before saying, “Pleasant. Ragnor, the old grump—he spent more time complaining about the local werewolf pack than helping me with the spellbook. But I did get to catch the tail end of a very… intriguing kink panel whilst we were searching.”

Alec hears “Pleasant” and not much else. “That’s good,” he vaguely says.

Magnus snuggles closer, burrowing into the warmth of Alec’s chest. “Mm, Alexander, I want to try something.”

“Hm?”

“I want you to fuck me through some six or seven orgasms.”

“Hm, yeah, okay,” says Alec, and then he’s asleep.

* * *

Alec’s reaction in the morning, after eighteen hours of sleep, is much different. “You want me to what?!” he exclaims, setting his coffee down on the counter.

Magnus throws him a grin over his shoulder. “You said yes last night,” he teases.

Alec scoffs. He knows this is Magnus’ way of giving him an out, but he… _wow_ , does he want this. He just doesn’t know how. “And I’m saying yes now,” says Alec. “But there’s no way I’m gonna last that long.”

Magnus waves dismissively. “There are plenty of ways to delay a climax,” he says. “Desensitizing condoms, gels, sprays, or cock rings. We can look at options and see what appeals.”

“You’re serious about this,” says Alec.

“Someone waxed _poetic_ about it on the panel in London. And while I’ve come maybe four times in one go at some point, I’ve never… pushed.”

Alec shakes his head. “I can’t even imagine four,” he says. He’s never been a huge fan of overstimulation to that degree. Twice, he can understand. Three, sometimes. Magnus has fucked that from him before. But six, seven times? That would be almost all pain.

“It was quite intense,” Magnus grins and moves towards the sofa. Alec follows.

“What is it about this idea that you like?” Alec asks.

“I guess it’s the… rawness of it? I imagine I’ll be so thoroughly wiped that everything will feel like it’s on fire.”

“And you’ll like it?” says Alec.

Magnus grins, staring at Alec hotly. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Alec laughs, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “Seven times,” he repeats, just to make sure he’s not completely lost his mind and hallucinated this entire exchange.

He feels Magnus nod. “And I want it to be with you.”

“Sap,” Alec says, but he can’t help a blush from spreading across his cheeks. He sits up and faces Magnus. “Okay, so how does this work?”

“Well, I imagine it works the same way as it normally does,” says Magnus, which okay, thanks, does not help at all.

Alec flicks Magnus on the knee with a laugh. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, alright, very well. I want you to just wring me out. We can put your stamina runes to good use.”

“The stamina rune won’t be enough,” Alec says. “We need me to not feel anything, right?”

Magnus nods. “Otherwise, you won’t last that long, and I want you to fuck me through all of them. You, inside me.”

It’s suddenly a little hot under the collar for Alec, and he shifts slightly. “Well,” he swallows thickly. “I have a numbing rune, too?”

Magnus blinks in surprise. “Do you? I wasn’t aware.”

“Um, yeah,” Alec says. He picks at his shirt sleeves and wishes he hadn’t brought it up. Alec doesn’t like discussing the fact that he places himself in the line of fire on a daily basis. Magnus ends up worrying and things spiral into heartbreaking thoughts of immortality and, uh, not. “We use it for when we’re injured and we’re either too rushed or tired for _iratze_.”

“And you draw it on the injured area?”

“Or in this case,” says Alec, looks up, figuring out how to get things back on track. “On my cock.” 

Magnus giggles. Crisis averted. “So how long does that last?” Magnus asks.

“Probably not as long as we’d need it to,” says Alec, although he has no fucking clue how long six-or-seven orgasms would take to wring from a man. He imagines each one would take longer than the previous, but Magnus would also be experiencing more stimulation each time.

“We could get a desensitizing condom,” Magnus suggests.

“So not bareback?”

“Hm, you’re right. There are sprays for this purpose as well. It gets absorbed so you don’t need a condom to keep me from getting numbed too.”

“How about a cock ring?” says Alec, because something about his dick absorbing a spray that’ll make it numb seems sketchy.

Magnus furrows his eyebrows, displeased. “But the point is for you to not have blue balls the entire time. I don’t want to deny your orgasm while you’re giving me plenty.”

Alec nods, relieved. When Magnus puts it that way, he doesn’t want to have marathon sex with a cock ring on either. “The spray or the condom, then?”

“I’d prefer the spray. I want you to come inside me at the end.”

Alec is vaguely hard despite the clinical way they’ve been discussing this. He worries his bottom lip with his teeth. “The spray seems a little… sketchy.”

Magnus chuckles. “It’s safe, I assure you. But I can make one of my own if that works?” And Alec sees no problem with that. He nods.

“Okay, so when do you wanna…?”

Magnus crowds close to Alec and kisses him, hard. Alec sinks into it immediately, parting his lips and letting Magnus lick into him. He’s already half-hard, and Alec groans into Magnus’ mouth when he shifts again, climbing onto Alec’s lap and straddling him. Magnus takes a break from sucking on Alec’s tongue to pull back and say, “Sometime soon.” His breath is hot on Alec’s face, and Alec dazedly thinks that life can’t get much better than this. “Mmmm, so soon,” Magnus repeats, and Alec realizes Magnus is just as affected by this prospect as he is. Maybe even more so. And _god_ , that’s _so_ hot.

After a little while, Alec reluctantly pulls back. “Magnus,” he pants, “I have to— I have to check in at the Institute.”

Magnus leans forward and kisses Alec’s chin, then throat. He huffs softly against the sensitive skin there and Alec shivers, biting his lip. “Jace would have called if he had found something.” He bites sharply at Alec’s neck, drawing a soft moan. “You can afford a little time.”

Alec’s hands are clutching Magnus’ shirt, but he acquiesces with a small moan, dipping under the clothes and running his hands up Magnus’ torso. Magnus shivers and reaches a hand up, tugging on Alec’s hair roughly to tilt his head back more.

Which is why when the phone rings, Alec is bucking up involuntarily, seeking friction, as Magnus works on sucking a deep red mark into the skin above Alec’s clavicle. With a last parting bite, Magnus pulls away with a low growl, glaring at the offending device in Alec’s pocket. 

Alec digs it out. The caller ID says Jace, and Magnus sighs. He’s already making a portal before Alec even picks up.

* * *

Dealing with the idiot, the absolute fucking idiot, who decided to summon the demons is child’s play. Again, key word: _idiot_. Alec has only used four arrows by the end of the endeavor, and Jace is twirling his (clean) blades merrily. Alec sighs. He could’ve been getting laid right now. Unfortunately, easy doesn’t mean a short amount of time, and by the time Alec cleans up, debriefs at HQ, and makes his way back to Magnus’, it’s 10 PM.

“Hey Magnus,” he calls, and can’t help the helpless grin on his face when he spots Magnus lounging on the sofa, idly petting Chairman Meow on his chest.

“Hey yourself,” says Magnus. “How’d it go?”

“Easy, but long.” Alec sits at the end of the sofa and pulls Magnus’ feet into his lap.

“Mm, tired?” Magnus asks.

Alec shrugs. “A little, not too much.”

Magnus grins and looks at Alec will half-lidded eyes: “And you have the day off tomorrow?”

Alec can see where this is going already. He slides closer to Magnus, who spreads his legs to accommodate, shooing Chairman off the sofa. Magnus lets one leg hang off the sofa and bends the other so that his knee is by Alec’s face where he’s leaning over. Alec presses a light kiss to the inside of his knee. He runs a line of small, teasing kisses up the inseam of Magnus’ trousers and smirks at the small shivers he elicits. “I could be convinced,” says Alec.

Magnus huffs fondly. “Tease,” he complains, not without laugher, and swats at Alec’s head. Alec responds by leaning even further and nosing at where Magnus’ thigh meets his groin. The light laughter cuts off with a soft groan.

Alec looks up suddenly, eyes full of intent and little mischievous. “Do you think tomorrow would be even better if you don’t get off today?”

Magnus looks aghast. “Oh, fuck off, Alexander!” And Alec laughs, free and loose and cheerful.

Alec slides up Magnus’ body to meet him for a kiss, wet and open-mouthed. Magnus tongue slides into his mouth and Alec feels more than hears Magnus hum contentedly. “I’m serious,” he says, pulling back. “Being on edge could make it more fun.” 

Magnus swallows audibly. “You want to edge me all night and then give me seven orgasms in a row?”

Alec laughs, and kisses along Magnus’ jaw. “I’m not that cruel,” he says. “Just want to make this good.” 

“Well, I think taking the edge off will make it good,” Magnus huffs.

Alec scrapes his teeth down Magnus neck, pulling another gasp-slash-moan. He really never tires from how sensitive Magnus’ neck is. “Magnus, you’re gonna have the edge taken off like ten times tomorrow.”

“Fine,” grumbles Magnus. “But only ‘cause you’re going to make it up to me then.” 

“Damn right, I will,” says Alec. “And don’t you worry, I won’t come tonight either.”

Magnus pulls Alec down for another kiss. It’s with less intent this time, but no less wet and hot. “My hero,” he grins.

Alec smiles back. “Your Shadowhunter,” he whispers into the hot air between them. He pulls back and sits up. “Come on, let’s get to bed.” 

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s waist and demands to be carried. So that’s what Alec does, both of them giggling helplessly. The small laughter and happy mood lasts until they fall asleep, resting easy.

* * *

The next morning, it takes Alec a bit to remember that this was the day, or so Magnus had requested. After breakfast, coffee, and a few episodes of Parks and Rec running on low volume, Alec’s thrumming with enough nervous energy to make him feel jittery.

When he can’t take it anymore, he gets up. “Magnus, are you—,” he cuts off, surprised at the glint in Magnus’ eyes.

“Come on,” says Magnus. “I’m ready.” 

Alec swallows, already feeling blood flowing south. “Yeah, okay,” he says, and follows Magnus into the bedroom.

Magnus turns around when the door shuts and kisses Alec fiercely. He runs his hands through Alec’s hair, mussing it up even more. “God,” Magnus breathes. “I want you in me.” 

Alec pulls him closer by the hips, and they both shiver at the friction. “That’s the plan,” he says. He reaches a hand down and cups Magnus through his pants, loving how Magnus tilts his head back, eyes closed as he grinds down slightly. He kisses Magnus’ throat, then fastens his lips to Magnus’ neck and sucks.

“Oh, Alexander,” moans Magnus, whining softly when Alec pulls away.

Alec maneuvers them towards the bed, stopping only when Magnus’ knees hit the edge. He kisses him before pulling away, letting Magnus sit and climbing on the bed next to him. “Do you have the desensitizing potion or whatever?”

“Mm, yes,” says Magnus. He flicks his hand and a small bottle appears. It’s a small clear liquid inside what looks like a perfume bottle. “Should work fine, I tested it while you were away yesterday.”  

“Okay,” Alec breathes, just a little shakily. He’s honestly proud he’s as steady as he is. The nervous energy thrumming in his veins kicks up even higher. Alec pulls his stele from his pocket. “I’ve got what I need,” he says. He pats Magnus on the chest. “Now take this off.”

Magnus’ eyes glint, and he licks his lips. Just a snap later, Alec’s looking at a very naked Magnus, smirking at him. Alec, on the other hand, is still fully clothed. Magnus always takes pleasure in stripping Alec himself, and he does so now, deliberately and seductively. Alec is positively on fire by the time his pants come off, and when Magnus mouths at the waistband of his briefs, Alec shudders.

They’re both hard—Magnus’ cock standing heavily and Alec’s straining against his underwear. Alec exhales heavily. “God,” he says and bites his lip, awed. “Look at you.” 

Magnus preens above him and continues nosing around the hard outline of Alec’s cock. He pulls down the briefs with a quick movement, freeing Alec’s member, and counters, eyeing it hungrily: “Look at _you_.” Alec would laugh if he wasn’t so keyed up.

“Stop teasing,” says Alec. He pulls Magnus up so that they’re at the same height, and with preternatural grace, he flips them over. With a quick shimmy, Alec slips his briefs off and throws them onto the floor, then returns to straddle Magnus’ thighs. 

Alec grabs his stele from where it’s laying on the sheets and pauses. “You know, if we’re numbing my dick, will I really need the stamina runes?”

Magnus runs his hands up and down Alec’s thighs, never close enough to Alec’s cock to be teasing, but intimate nonetheless. He smirks. “You’ll need them for when you’re pounding me into the mattress, darling.” And Alec’s mouth goes dry.

“God,” he groans. “You’re so hot.” He gets off Magnus and nudges his legs apart, kneeling between them. Alec traces over his permanent stamina rune once, then draws two more smaller ones on his hips. He’s immediately flooded with a steady energy that seems to combat every inch of tension in his body. He jerks his cock a few times, savoring it, and then draws a complex rune at the base of his cock. A few more jerks and Alec isn’t feeling anything around his crotch, let alone pleasure. He can still feel the velvet smoothness of the skin on his palm, but nothing else. It’s vaguely disconcerting, to tell the truth.

Magnus is watching all this with open intent, and Alec can see how much this is all affecting him by the drops of precum on his stomach. God, Alec hasn’t even touched him yet.

Alec leans over Magnus and kisses him hard, and Magnus shivers when their cocks line up. Alec experimentally grinds down, but he doesn’t feel anything from it. Magnus is groaning below him though, and that’s definitely affecting him. Alec is very glad he’s had a decent amount of experience before now—a year ago, he might have come just from Magnus’ reactions. 

He keeps kissing Magnus, moving from his lips to his jaw to his throat, where he bites on the mark he started on earlier. “What about the spray?” Magnus asks, panting slightly.

Alec circles one of Magnus’ nipples with his finger and pinches it lightly. He drags his nails down Magnus’ torso, watching with satisfaction as Magnus writhes under him. “Later,” Alec replies.

“What do you mean, ‘Later?’” asks Magnus.

“After this,” Alec grins wickedly and punctuates his statement by wrapping a hand around Magnus’ cock. Magnus moans, and Alec jerks him just like he knows Magnus likes it, hard and fast with a thumb over the slit every few jerks. Between his hand and his mouth, which is licking its way down Magnus’ abs, he has Magnus on the edge in a few minutes. 

“Alexander, come on,” Magnus says shakily, and Alec abruptly stills his hand. Magnus groans in frustration.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you through all of them,” he teases.

Magnus makes a low noise in his throat. “Then get on with it,” he hisses, and slicks two fingers with a burst of blue. He unceremoniously reaches down and sticks them up his ass himself. Alec can’t say he didn’t expect that—Magnus has quite the reputation when it comes to his impatience.

Alec grabs the desensitizing spray where Magnus had dropped it on the sheets and quickly sprays thrice: one each at the crown, the frenulum, and the base. He tosses the bottle to the side and strokes himself a few times. He can’t feel whether the spray is doing its job or not, but he trusts Magnus’ work.

He watches Magnus finger himself for a few seconds before reaching down himself. “Let me,” says Alec. He feels where Magnus’ fingers are disappearing into his ass for one reverential moment before Magnus pulls out and allows Alec in instead.

Magnus is already more slick on the inside than he should have been; Alec suspects magic, but he isn’t complaining. He crooks his fingers forward and punches a gasp out of Magnus. A few more strokes over his prostate and Magnus is back on the edge again. He’s keyed up from last night and the anticipation today, Alec can tell.

Alec hitches one of Magnus’ legs over his shoulder and slides his free hand down, stroking his thigh lightly. He adds a third finger, slowly stretching Magnus out. Forcing Magnus to wait for what he wants is the best way to keep him on the edge, Alec has learned, and he employs that knowledge now. 

Magnus is loose enough already for Alec to comfortably fuck him without pain, but he keeps up the steady stimulation of his prostate and wraps his other hand around Magnus’ cock again. 

Magnus keens and throws his head back. “Gonna come,” he groans. “Alexander, I’m—”

In a swift, smooth move Alec will be proud of later, he pulls his hand from Magnus’ ass, and while continuing to stroke Magnus’ cock, Alec enters him steadily, all in one go.

One more brush of his thumb over Magnus’ slit, and Magnus comes, arching off the bed with a loud groan. Alec doesn’t stroke him through it to the point of overstimulation—he isn’t _evil_ —but he starts thrusting slowly, and that’s enough to force an incoherent garble of noises from Magnus.

Magnus tries to buck his hips to free himself, but only succeeds in driving Alec’s cock back into him. Alec hums teasingly when he hears a small choked off groan escape from Magnus. 

Alec hears himself make a faint moaning noise at the sight of his cock disappearing into Magnus’ ass. It’s weird—he can see it, and knows how it feels, but the lack of sensation gives him an almost objective viewpoint of the entire thing. It’s like watching porn without jerking off, but it’s him and Magnus is quietly going _Oh, oh, oh_ under him. 

God, if this is only after one, how are five and six and seven going to go? 

Gradually, Alec speeds up his thrusts until he’s riding Magnus hard. He hitches Magnus’ other leg onto his shoulder and leans over him, taking advantage of Magnus’ seemingly infinite flexibility.

Alec kisses Magnus, licking into his already-open mouth, and groans at how he’s bending the warlock in half and Magnus doesn’t even seem to notice. At this angle, Alec’s cock is dragging against Magnus’ prostate on every thrust, and Magnus’ moans are getting louder as well. Magnus’ cock is already half-erect, twitching feebly between them.   

Alec mouths at Magnus’ neck, nibbling and sucking intermittently and scraping his teeth on spots he knows are especially sensitive. Magnus yelps when Alec pinches his nipple tightly, but it tempers off into a low groan.

“Look at you,” Alec whispers against the dip in Magnus’ throat. “All laid out for me, can’t even think enough to say a word.”

“Oh,” Magnus sobs, but Alec can tell the overstimulation is getting easier to handle. “Alexander,” says Magnus.

“Yeah, come on, that’s the only word you need to remember,” says Alec.

He slows his pace slightly, driving into Magnus slower but deeper and more intensely than before. He can feel Magnus’ thighs quivering where they’re bracketing his head.

Alec reaches between them and fists Magnus cock, once, twice, and on the third, he makes sure to drag deliberately against Magnus’ prostate as he pulls outwards. Magnus yells as he comes, and this time, Alec not only strokes him through it, but past it too, until tears leak out of Magnus eyes. Eyes that have long since dropped their mundane glamour.

“Please, please,” Magnus is chanting, begging, and Alec keeps going.

“Please what, Magnus,” asks Alec, and licks a stripe up the side of his neck. He bites at Magnus’ earlobe, and what once would have simply been a shiver turns into a full body moan. “Please stop? Please harder? Please more?”

He’s stilled inside Magnus for now, allowing the warlock a quick break, but the hand on Magnus’ cock doesn’t let up. If Magnus’ legs weren’t basically immobilized by their position, Alec guesses Magnus would be instinctively kicking him away at this point.

“Alexander, I— I can’t, I can’t,” Magnus pants.

“Shh,” Alec hums, pressing a small, chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I have you.”

He lets go of Magnus’ cock, watching as Magnus shudders fully and melts into the sheets, his entire body dead weight. All this, with Alec still buried to the hilt in his ass. Alec smirks against Magnus’ mouth, a small laugh escaping him. Magnus tenses, an abortive “What?” barely voiced before Alec thrusts just once, and Magnus arches off the bed, yelping “Fuck!” 

“Oh, Magnus,” says Alec, lazily thrusting. He runs his hands down Magnus’ biceps, squeezing in appreciation. “I’m not even close to done with you yet.”

Magnus’ eyes slip closed almost automatically as he tosses his head back with a moan, biting his bottom lip.

Just as quickly as he had let go of Magnus’ cock, Alec now reaches further down and cups his balls. He pays special attention to where his balls and cock meet, and Magnus makes an especially throaty moan when Alec plays with the skin behind the scrotum.

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec says. “One more. One more and then I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Magnus whines, high-pitched and almost involuntary. “I can’t,” he pleads. “I can’t.”

“You can,” says Alec. “You can take this. So easy, Magnus, look at that, look at me, sliding right into you.”

His thrusting is picking up speed now, and his hand doesn’t leave where it’s playing with Magnus’ balls. Alec’s other hand finds Magnus’ and clutches it tight, interlocking their fingers.

“You’re so good for me,” Alec says into the air between them. There are already five distinct marks covering Magnus’ neck. He kisses one tenderly. Magnus is closer to coming now—he’s breathing even heavier and his hand is twitching in Alec’s.

So Alec, on a particularly focused and hard thrust, drags the nail of his index finger over Magnus’ perineum. Magnus shouts and turns his head to bite at the pillow, and _wow_ , Alec can see the way his ass is clenching repeatedly as he comes.

“That’s three,” Alec grins. Magnus doesn’t even bother moving his head; he just finds Alec’s face out of the corner of his eye and glares. 

“Surprise,” demands Magnus petulantly, and Alec chuckles.

He pulls out of Magnus gently, letting the warlock’s legs off his shoulders simultaneously. Alec massages Magnus’ thighs as he lowers them to the bed slowly, letting him stretch out his limbs as necessary.

“You good?” he asks. Magnus hums quietly and smiles at him.

“So good,” Magnus whispers.

“Give me a color,” Alec says. He grabs the water bottle from the nightstand and opens it, holding it out to Magnus.

Magnus drinks a little before handing it back. “Green,” he says.

Alec nods, smiles at Magnus, and then closes his mouth around the head of his cock. Magnus shouts, surprised, and bucks up immediately, but Alec lets him without pulling off, so he simply succeeds in fucking deeper into Alec’s mouth. Alec is proud that he can do this now—it’s certainly taken a lot of practice—and he lets Magnus fuck his mouth for a few thrusts. Magnus’ body can’t seem to figure out whether he wants to get deeper into this pleasure or further from it.

Yet despite himself, Magnus seems to be responding to the wet heat around him, and Alec elicits a few quiet moans from him before pulling off. He licks from the head to the root, but Magnus’ cock stays mostly soft. Still, Alec continues, knowing that Magnus’ ass needs a small break. 

When Magnus is starting to harden again in his mouth and Alec’s jaw is beginning to ache despite his runes, Alec pulls away.

“Okay,” says Alec. He kneels back and looks over Magnus appreciatively. “Let’s turn you over.”

Magnus eyes him speculatively before shakily turning over with Alec’s help. He even gets onto his knees, ass in the air, and tries to stay on his elbows before giving up, resting his shoulders on the bedding instead.

Alec runs a hand down Magnus’ spine, tracing from the marks on the sides of his neck to the cheeks of his ass. He spreads them, looking at the glistening of lube that’s dripping out of the hole. 

Magnus hisses a quiet “Yes,” when Alec runs his thumb over his hole, dipping in and out slightly. Alec gets an even louder “Alexander!” when he finally licks over Magnus’ hole.

Alec spreads Magnus’ cheeks with his hands and pushes his tongue in as far as he can. He can feel the rim of Magnus’ hole quivering slightly, along with Magnus’ thighs, straining from the effort of keeping him upright. 

Magnus is distracted by Alec doing a very thorough job of eating him out, which is why he doesn’t notice when Alec grabs a little vibrator egg that he had glamoured invisible.

In fact, he still doesn’t notice it even when Alec places it right along where his balls meet his perineum. 

He notices it only when Alec turns it up to the highest setting right off the bat, and the result is Magnus coming untouched, arching his back so much that his shoulders come off the bed, his hands scrabbling to clutch _something_ , clenching around air.

Alec doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his life.

Alec turns the vibrator down as Magnus rides out his orgasm, and then off altogether when he flops down onto the bed, face down, muffling his groan.

“Four,” says Alec, “But you don’t think we’re _done_ , do you?”

Magnus shouts into his pillow.

Alec gets out from between Magnus’ legs and maneuvers them closed, then moves on top of Magnus and straddles his thighs. It’s harder to enter Magnus without his legs parted, but when Alec pushes in, he can almost _see_ how much more tight it is. 

Magnus hisses. He flinches away while still clenching tightly, but moans, shuddering back into Alec: “God, yes."

Magnus doesn’t have much, if any, leverage in this position, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. For a moment, Alec doesn’t even move. He just lets Magnus grind back as much as he can, enjoying the small little shivers it elicits.

“Gotta admit,” says Alec, pressing his chest against Magnus’ back. He kisses the nape of Magnus’ neck and leans into his ear. “Didn’t think you’d have another one in you.” He thrusts hard, once, twice. “But you’re taking it so well. How’s it feel?”

Magnus turns his head to the side, panting against the pillow he’s on. “Ale— Alexander,” he manages. “Fuck me hard, right _now_.”

Alec fucks Magnus, hard.

Magnus nearly comes off the bed again, but he can’t move on account of Alec still pinning him down, fucking into his ass rapidly. The movement is sliding Magnus up the sheets inch by inch, and his (way) oversensitive cock keeps brushing against the sheets, introducing additional friction to the mix.

Although Magnus is wider between the two of them, this position allows Alec to bracket Magnus with his body, and the high keening noise from Magnus is only making it hotter. Alec keeps up a steady stream of dirty talk, compliments, and kisses along Magnus’ back.

The headboard of Magnus’ bed bangs against the wall with each of Alec’s thrusts, but Alec doesn’t pay it much attention. Magnus can fix all the damage later anyway, and besides, the bed has taken _much_ worse.  

It takes a bit for Magnus to show signs of another orgasm. Alec is grateful for the stamina runes now—he’s able to maintain his relentless pace the entire time. While he can’t see or reach around for Magnus’ cock when it’s pressed against the sheets, Alec figures by the noises Magnus is making that the friction is good enough.

Magnus has long since stopped trying to meet Alec’s thrusts. He’s glassy-eyed and open-mouthed, saliva and tears dampening the pillow under him. His orgasm hits suddenly and intensely, and Magnus comes with a near screech. 

Alec stops thrusting and pulls out gently. He mouths gently at a notch on Magnus’ spine as the warlock lays there, panting heavily into the bedding.

He moves them onto their left sides, lines himself up again, and then resumes fucking Magnus like he hadn’t stopped.

Alec’s pace isn’t as fast as before, but Magnus still only manages a broken sob.

Magnus’ body is pliable in Alec’s hands. He doesn’t resist—doesn’t have the energy to—when Alec hikes up Magnus’ right leg, effectively spreading the warlock’s legs and giving himself room to thrust more deeply.

“Give me a color, Magnus,” Alec whispers.

It takes Magnus a few seconds to even figure out that Alec had asked a question. “G-Green,” he cries eventually. “Green, I’m—, _oh_ , Alexander—”

Alec kisses Magnus’ shoulder. He doesn’t know if he’s ever seen anything, _anyone_ , so hot before.

“Two more,” he says.

Alec pulls out, drawing a high-pitched whine of disappointment and relief from Magnus. In this position, with Magnus laying on his left and his right leg hiked up, Alec can move to kneel in front of Magnus and do all the work. 

So, he does.

“Y’know,” says Alec, conversationally. Magnus makes a noise, part-groan, part-sob. “Eventually I think I could come just like this. Just watching you.”

A year ago, when this was all new, Magnus, _sex_ , everything, Alec probably would have been able to come despite the desensitizing and numbing effects. He’s undeniably happy he can give this to Magnus now.

Slowly, Alec can feel more feeling return to his cock, the spray and rune’s effects fading away. Either this or the next one will be Magnus’ last; Alec’s been watching the man of his dreams fall apart and he’s sure he’ll be close the moment his cock can feel anything. 

Alec is fucking Magnus the way he knows he likes it, and he can tell that Magnus is really feeling it, despite the near-constant shaking.

“Oh god,” Magnus chokes. “Alexander. Harder.”

Alec complies. Magnus’ hole is fucked out and sloppy wet, easily taking Alec as he keeps up a steady rhythm. There isn’t any drag anymore, and Alec knows that Magnus likes that edge just a little bit. He figures that _more_ is just about the only way Magnus will come again. 

Alec reaches down with two fingers, nudging them at Magnus’ entrance a little as warning first. On a thrust in, he pushes his fingers into Magnus simultaneously. Magnus gives a full-body flinch, and his leg, still held up by Alec, nearly kicks him in the face.

Alec hisses, himself feeling the drag of Magnus’ hole and his fingers, impossibly tighter now. The light in the room flickers unexpectedly and blinks off. Alec laughs, delighted. He can’t even imagine how overwhelmed Magnus is feeling right now.

Magnus keeps chanting “Oh my god” under his breath, like breathy little sighs he’s not aware he’s voicing out loud.

Alec scissors his fingers as much as he can, and both feels and sees Magnus shudder and clench involuntarily. After a little stretching, he’s able to rub over Magnus’ prostate. Magnus throws his head back, tossing it against his pillow. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, which are grasping wildly but loosely at the sheets, exhausted but still reacting.

Both Alec and Magnus are quieter now; Alec is focusing on coordinating his fingers and cock and Magnus has almost nothing left in him anymore. The warlock is making the lights flicker on and off, but seems to be able to contain his loss of control to just that. His body would almost be dead weight if not for how it was automatically reacting to every move Alec made. 

Alec loses track of time before Magnus’s thighs start trembling in a way that tells Alec he’s close. Thrusting harder, Alec uses a blunt nail to scrape gently over Magnus’ prostate.

Magnus screeches. He comes, dry, twitching, and painful, sobbing through it.

“Ohhh, _Ohhhh,_ ” Magnus pants, whines. He turns to look at Alec through blurred, teary eyes. “Oh my god.”

Alec pulls his fingers out but keeps thrusting. Magnus’ slick, wet heat feels so good around him. There’s a mix of lube, cum, and saliva on the sheets around them. It’s messy and dirty and _so good_.

The majority of the effects of the numbing have worn off by now, and Alec can hear himself letting out small moans as he fucks Magnus into the mattress. He’s so riled up, and he can feel his orgasm on the horizon already. 

Alec flips Magnus onto his back so that they’re face to face. Magnus’ cheeks are damp with tears and his bottom lip is bitten raw. Alec is usually the one being fucked until he can’t speak, but he still knows what makes Magnus tick.

He kisses his way up Magnus torso, scrapes his teeth along his collarbone. Alec is slowly losing himself in how good Magnus feels around him. “Oh, God, Magnus,” he says faintly.

Magnus’ limbs are carelessly akimbo, his legs parted almost as wide as the bed itself. Despite the heavy breathing and glazed look in his eyes, Magnus has an incredibly smug smile on his face.

Alec drives into Magnus, harder, faster, everything he knows Magnus wants. Magnus comes off the bed, keening. He scrambles away, trying to wriggle up the bed and away from Alec, and succeeds in pulling Alec out of him. But Alec just grins, feral. He grabs Magnus by the hips and yanks him down the bed again.

“No, no,” Magnus groans. His eyes roll into the back of his head as Alec aligns his cock at his hole again.

Alec slowly fucks into Magnus, aiming to build to his previous tempo slowly. “Yes,” he hisses. “Yes, Magnus, come on. One more.”

“No, I can’t,” pants Magnus, wrecked.

Alec can’t maintain his slow pace when Magnus keeps clenching around him, and soon he’s thrusting fast and deep, almost as hard as he can. Magnus writhes, a hoarse yell low in his throat.

“You can take it,” says Alec. “God, you feel so good. So good, Magnus. Give me a color, babe, come on.”

Magnus takes a few seconds to answer, in which Alec slows down incrementally, but then he says, “Harder, fuck, Alexander. Green, I’m so green.”

Alec speeds up again, pulling Magnus’ hips down to meet his thrusts. “Oh, fuck,” Alec pants. He leans down and mouths at one of Magnus’ nipples.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” echoes Magnus. He tries to wrap his legs around Alec but only succeeds in tightening around his cock, punching a gasp out of Alec. 

Alec keeps going, keeps fucking Magnus as he feels himself inching closer to the edge. Magnus is out of words, just sobbing and shuddering as Alec gives him no respite.

Finally, _finally_ , Alec feels his balls tighten, and then he’s coming, _god, yes_ , coming inside Magnus with a short yell.

Magnus comes, too, with a strangled scream. His cock twitches admirably on his stomach before Alec collapses on top of him, panting heavily into Magnus’ neck. 

“God,” says Magnus. He relaxes, melting back into the sheets below him. Alec can actually feel how loose and strung out Magnus’ body is. Magnus breathes in like he’s about to say something, but only manages another low, “God.”

Alec grins against Magnus collarbone. He kisses it slightly before rising up and looking at Magnus smugly. “How was that?” he asks.

Magnus grins up at the ceiling. He huffs out a laugh, then whines highly when it shifts Alec’s cock, still inside him. “Fuck,” he says, summarily. 

Alec hums contentedly. “That we did,” he agrees. “Mm, god, you were so hot.” Alec can’t get Magnus’ face out of his mind, fucked out to the seventh power. 

“You too,” says Magnus. “That was amazing.” He closes his eyes blissfully. “Certainly a first.”

Alec can’t stop his lips from curling up into a delighted smile. He pulls out, trying to be gentle, but Magnus’ eyes still flutter, and he groans deep in his throat as Alec pulls at his rim.

A mix of cum and lube slides out of Magnus’ hole, and Alec backs down the bed to stare smugly. He thumbs at the mess and Magnus shivers hotly.

“God, I’m done, Alexander,” says Magnus.

Alec bites down a grin. “I know, I know,” he says. “That was just the hottest experience of my life.”

Magnus smiles a little. Alec can tell he’s falling asleep. “Hotter than that time last February?” he mumbles.

“Don’t remind me,” groans Alec. “Unlike you, I can’t go again so quick.” 

“Tomorrow then,” says Magnus.

Alec rolls off Magnus to his side of the bed. The sheets are still damp with sweat and spit and slick and cum, and there’s a dent in the wall behind the bed. But it’s a problem for tomorrow. Alec probably won’t be able to fall asleep for a while—the stamina runes are still in effect—but he feels relaxed, content.

* * *

The next day, Magnus limps as he slowly rises out of bed, and he refuses to heal it. “I want to feel it,” he says with a wink, and Alec sucks him off right then and there.

Magnus returns the favor, then brings Alec off again, claiming that he has some catching up to do.

Both Magnus and Alec get called into the Institute in the late afternoon, and when they arrive through the portal, Jace is looking at them appraisingly.

“What the fuck did you do yesterday?” he asks. He sounds almost admiring.

“You felt it?” Alec would blush, but he’s still riding his high. 

“Only for like five hours,” Jace laughs. “Nice.” 

Alec shakes his head, biting down his grin. Magnus is smiling by his side. “Nice, indeed,” he says. He wanders off to find Izzy, who had requested his presence in the first place. He limps, very, _very_ obviously.

Jace catches Alec’s eye and raises and eyebrow with a grin. “Good night, huh?” says Jace.

Alec grins back. “Good night,” he confirms. He claps Jace on the shoulder as they move towards Ops. “Come on, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I go by a lot of names on AO3, but one thing I always do when I write sex is have a quick note about sex at the bottom. Obviously, kink negotiation is a large part of this fic, as it takes them about 2k words to actually get to… fonduing. I think open and communicative kink negotiation before, throughout, and after sex is super important, especially when partners are exploring things they haven’t done before and might not like. Both parties need to be on board and it’s always nice when the partner who’s fulfilling the other’s request offers suggestions of their own. 
> 
> Have a safeword. Know your limits, both the soft and hard ones. Be open with your partners about what you want and how you feel about what they are asking for! And always be respectful, always!!! We have no room for kinkshaming in this bitch. You should be happy during sex, & with a partner who wants to make you feel good. 
> 
> I think a lot of people (especially ppl new to sex or kinky times!) think that kink negotiation can make things more clinical or artificial and remove the passion from a sexual encounter, and I just want to say that done correctly, or with the right person, that is not at all true! Kink negotiation can be a fun, tension-building, flirty, and sexy part of sex. Planning a sexual encounter is not at all a bad thing when you’re feeling good doing it. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m not super active on either, but you can catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq) and [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com). Don’t get scared by my lack of presence—I still check these a lot so if you message me, I’ll actually have some sorta incentive. Would love to have fandom friends :----)


End file.
